Private Meets Clique
by Emily Mood
Summary: Easton burns down and the Billings girls meet the Pretty Committee. Drama? I think so!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**I hope yall enjoy this going to be a kick story with tons of scandeles drama. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Prologue

What would happen if Easton burned down and the students were forced to go to different schools in the N.Y. area? Well in this story it did. The most popular Private characters are forced to go to school with the high school in the series clique. The Pretty Committee is now in the junior class.

Reed is a sophomore, who is in the Billings class. Everyone's grade is the same as in the first Private novel except Blake. He was held back for being caught dating the Deans secretary. Thomas is still alive and is dating Reed. Josh has a secret crush on her and is filled with jealousy. The Easton students are all staying in a room near campus. It's two to a room. Room assignments are, Noelle and Arian (who's not a criminal at the present) Reed and Natasha, the twin cities, lucky Tiffany gets her own room along with Blake. Thomas and Josh are sharing and so are Dash and Gage.

There's sure to be lot's of drama. It's Billings against the Pretty Committee. It's the Pretty Committees home, but Billings is just more qualified.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Massie smiled. It was her fourth week being a junior. She was now officially an upper class man. Best of all, the senior Alpha moved so she was the alpha in the school now. She looked at her best friends all in the same home room, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and, Kristen. They were the most beautiful, popular, and sophisticated girls in all of the private high school Wedgwood Academy. Today would be a perfect Monday. She got a ten on her outfit this morning. Why wouldn't she. The white mini and strapless blue sequined top she was wearing were both Calvin Cline. She began to tap her white flip flop on the floor impatient for class to start.

Mr. Haywood walked to the front of the room. Massie crinkled her nose at his strong aftershave as he spoke. "Class good morning. I have a surprise for you. You guys have all heard of the elite boarding school Easton Academy well it burned down. We will be hosting a few of their students. Two of them happen to be in a junior class. Kirin and Taylor, please come in."

Massie looked to the door and was shocked at the sight walking in the door. The two girls walked with a strut that showed grace and class. They were stunning. Kirin with her flawless face and glimmering brown hair looked like a model. In fact Massie had seen her on a billboard in New York. The other girl had wavy blonde that shimmered with good health. Massie knew that second she had competition for her spot as the school Alpha. These girls were dressed better, then any of her friends. Their clothes weren't too put together like her friends. It looked like they didn't even have to try to be so perfect.

They sat down together in the front. Kirin began to look around the room at the other students. Massie winked at her when her gaze stopped at her. Of course it was obvious that she was the school Alpha. Kirin rolled her eyes in disgust and moved on.

Massie had to help from gasping. No one had ever rolled their eyes at her. She wasn't a LBR. Who did this Kirin think she was anyway? Massie was the top dog here and that meant they needed to treat her with respect. She couldn't pay attention during homeroom she was to busy worrying. Finally though Alicia sent her a text.

Alicia _Who do these girls think they are? We are the Alphas here._

Massie _IK we must take them down. Show them their place here._

Alicia _Did you see them roll their eyes at us?_

Massie _Yes it was beyond rude. Who do they think they are?_

Alicia _IDK, but we will show them who they are_

Massie_ Yes we will!_

The bell rang and Massie met up with her friends before they walked out of the class room. They started to talk about the new girls.

"What did you guys think of the new girls?" Kristen asked.

"Definite LBRs," Dylan sang.

"So LBRs!" Clair agreed.

"At least when the school burned down they brought some of their boys here. I mean it's no longer an all girls school so that's cool," Alicia said smiling.

"True, but I hope the guys aren't LBRs like them," Dylan sighed.

They all agreed they were LBRs. Massie knew though that all of her friends thought differently inside. There was no way in hell these girls were LBRs. An LBR wasn't that fashion perfect. An LBR didn't look the Pretty Committee in the eye. An LBR didn't enter a room that sure of themselves. Out in the hall Kirin and Taylor were waiting for them.

"So are you guys like the top dogs here?" Kirin asked straight out.

"Yes, I'm the Alpha of the school," Massie replied coolly.

"Not anymore, you aren't," Taylor disagreed.

"What dose that mean?" Massie questioned glowering.

Kirin smiled, "It means Noelle is the so called Alpha at this school now."

Massie gave her a questioning look, "Who is Noelle?"

Then out of no where a beautiful brunette walked into the conversation. She showed style and power in her walk alone. Her looks were a beautiful cruel. She was wearing jeans and a low cut black silk long sleeved shirt. Her outfit looked excellent on her. Everything about her was just, so perfect. She showed no intimidation only aggressive and stance that said she was not only the best, but she knew it. She smiled an evil smile, "I'm Noelle. I'm a senior and I'm on the soccer team."

Kristen smiled, "Coolio I'm on the soccer team. In fact I'm the captain."

Noelle only showed confusion in her face. Finally she spoke. "Coolio?"

Kirin and Taylor snickered at Kristen's word coolio. Massie glared at them. She maybe able to make fun of Kristen, but she was a friend. These were the enemies. They didn't make fun of her friends. Nobody insulted the Pretty Committee and got away with it.

Kristen's smile faded, "Well we will so whose so great on the soccer field."

Noelle glowered, "Yes we will." She turned the students flowing to the hall. She was silent until she picked out the one she was looking for. "Glass Licker, get your ass over here!" she ordered.

Another brunette came over. Massie determined her so far to be Easton's weak link. She walked with a little less confidence and her clothes poured at scholarship. She was like the Easton's version of Kristen and Claire. Still unfortunately she was beautiful and some glow.

"What is it Noelle?" she muttered.

"Tell this girl who kicks ass on the soccer field," she said pointing to Kristen.

"You and me, we were the best at Easton," she answered like it was more obvious then the fact that the sky was blue.

Noelle smirked, "That's right coolio girl. Reed, here lead her old team to state champions. I've been the captain at Easton forever. I've looked at your teams record and it sucks. There is no competition. Now if you excuse us, the Billings girls have somewhere better to be."

Not waiting for an answer the four of them turned and walked away, without looking back. The clearly weren't threatened by the Pretty Committee. If they were, they didn't show it. In fact they all walked with power that usually only Massie in her group could walk with. That was only on the best Pretty Committee days anyway. The Pretty Committee definitely had some major competition .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was lunch time and all the Billings Girls and Ketlre boys were sitting together. Well not all of them. When Easton burned down the people who were sent to Wedgwood Academy were Noelle Lange, Arian Osgood, Kirin Hayes, Taylor Bell, me Reed Brennan, the twin cities, Natasha, Tiffany Goulborne, Thomas Pearson, Josh Hollis, Gage Coolidge, and Blake Pearson. Somehow they all managed to sit at one table. Of course Blake was sitting as far away from Thomas as possible. Thomas sat with his arm around my chair. I kept thinking how lucky I was to be dating the most popular guy in school. They glared at each other from across the table. There was no way they'd even think about sitting with any of the students in Wedgwood. They thought they were all too good for this school. Why wouldn't they. Easton was the most elite boarding school in the country. Not only did they attend it, but they were royalty there. All the girls were Billings Girls. If you lived in the House of Billings you got perfect grades, got away with anything, and were guaranteed a spot in any collage you wanted. Plus you got into any party, except the Legacy. The Ketler boys were the hottest guys on campus and the coolest.

"This school is so middle school," Kirin gushed as she text on her sidekick.

"No kidding," Arian scoffed, "It's so childish. I bet they don't even drink here."

"One way to find out, Party!" Gage shouted.

"One problem with that Gage, if the people here don't drink there's no way any of the girls are going to hook up with you at the party," Noelle replied.

He faked a laugh, "Funny Lange!"

"She has a point," Natasha put in defending Noelle.

"That's what makes a party for you isn't it Gage. If you can't get a girl to make out with you why throw one?" I asked.

"Enough making fun of me. Let's make fun of them," he said randomly pointing to the Pretty Committee.

"We don't even have to talk to make fun of them. I mean seriously they're faking having a great time to make us jealous. They're cool for junior high, but in high school they are so kitty," Noelle pointed out.

I looked over to the girls. Their clothes were what Kirin would call, too put together. If I walked out in any of those outfits she's send me back to change. It was true they were trying to make us jealous. Noelle really did know how everyone worked. They were pretty, but the Billings Girls were right, they were lame.

"Enough humoring them with attention let's get back to our own lives," Dash suggested.

"Yeah, like what about the Legacy. Are we even going to be invited because technically we aren't going to Easton," Thomas asked in a worried tone.

I knew all about the Legacy. It was the biggest party of the year. It was for the third generation or more of elite private schools, hence the name Legacy. You had to be really further back to get an invite one. Thankfully Thomas was practically the Legacy so if Easton was going he already promised me his plus one. Him, his brother, Gage, and Noelle were the only ones at the table that got a plus one.

"Damn we better get invited!" Gage exclaimed.

"Yeah at the Legacy girls drink. If you don't get invited you might never kiss a girl ever again," Natasha snickered.

We all laughed at her joke. It was true though. Gage had the worst acne in the world. Other then that he was hot. He also happened to be the school dog. He'd made out with more girls then John Tucker. Of course almost all of them were drunk.

"I'm sure if we don't get invited, Noelle will get us in," Dash replied confidently as he pecked Noelle his girlfriend on the cheek.

She grinned, "Of course. There's no way in hell we are going to be left out of the best party. I just can't wait until we actually get back to Easton, this school blows."

"Yeah it most certainly dose. It's so not Easton. It's nice, but compared to Easton its worse then hell," London whined.

"I know it suck here. It's going to take three months to build Easton over again," Vienna whimpered.

"Talk about it. I can feel my IQ dropping as we speak," Tiffany said as she snapped a picture of the cafeteria. Tiffany was the rare type of girl who'd rather be behind a camera then in front of it. Of course she must of inherited photography from her Dad. He was a famous photographer.

"I just want to have a dorm again," Josh grumbled. "Living in the hotel Easton set up for us sucks we can't even decorate the rooms the way we want."

"You just hate it because they don't want you to paint in it. You made a God damn mess in our dorm at Easton," Thomas grumbled.

"I didn't mess up your side," Josh grumbled.

"Well I miss Easton too, but you don't here me bitching," Blake muttered.

"Because the one thing you miss at Easton is the Deans secretary," Thomas snapped.

"Shut the hell up, you drunken fool," Blake roared.

"You two chill," Dash said rising up his hands like he was ready to stop a fight if it happened.

They both chilled and the subject moved back to how to get Easton rebuilt faster. All of their families had already donated thousands of dollars to get the school rebuilt faster. My family did not because not only were we middle class we were lower middle class. I had to get a full ride scholar ship just to attend Easton. The only buildings that didn't burn down in the fire were the Billings House and Hull Hall.

"Well at least most of our families donated to the cause," Blake hissed glaring at me. He hated me ever since I began dating his younger brother Thomas. They hated each other.

"Back off Blake," Thomas growled.

"Yeah dude, Reeds cool she brings more to the school then money and that's all you bring," Natasha snapped. I loved Natasha. She was my roommate ever since her old roommate Leanne got kicked out from cheating on a major test. Of course she didn't cheat Noelle, Kirin, Taylor, and Arian framed her for it so I could move in her room.

Blake cursed under his breath and picked up his tray and stormed off. He threw his tray where the dirty trays went. After that he stormed out the door to the quad.

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Thomas I really hate your brother."

"Join the club," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Massie kept glancing over to the Easton table. They seemed to be way more involved in their own conversation then in how "great of a time" the Pretty Committee was having. They weren't really having a fun lunch. They spent most of it grumbling about the new comers. How could they compete? The weakest link Reed happened to be dating one of the hottest guys at the table. He seemed like he owned the world, over confident and so sure he was the best. All of the girls were stunning and fashion perfect. All of them had class style and seemed like the belonged in a celebrity magazine due to their beauty and sophistication.

The whole cafeteria looked up when one of the Easton students got up and stormed out. He had an annoyed look on his face. Massie looked at the table and they all seemed to be gossiping about the guy who had just run out of the room.

"Well clearly they have anger problems," Alicia pointed out in an uplifting tone.

"Maybe we can work that to our advantage," Dylan said hopefully.

"Hate to be a party breaker, but only one of them has anger problems. Oh one of them is looking, laugh," Massie ordered. She herself fake a laugh. They had to beat the Easton kids if they didn't she'd just die! She'd worked so hard be here and she wasn't going to get it taken away. Not now not ever. She was Massie Block no one messed with her, no one!

"Well actually Massie I saw Reeds boyfriend have a little anger issue," Claire said unsure of herself.

"Me too!" Kristen shrieked.

"Fine we'll work with that latter. For now Kristen at soccer practice make Reed and Noelle look bad, kick their butts," Massie directed.

Alicia seemed to be studying two girls. Who were in Massie's math class. Their names were London and Vienna. They called themselves the twin cities. During the duration of math class they showed why they were called that.

Finally Alicia blurted out her thoughts, "They both have bigger boobs then me! They're showing them off not even self conscious!"

"Well, well they must be very dirty," Dylan confirmed.

"Definitely!" Massie declared.

Alicia smiled, "You know what I'm going to look that school up." She pulled out her I-phone and google searched Easton Academy. "OMG!" she gasped as she thrust her phone at Massie.

Massie looked over it and gasped. The campus before the fire, was at least a thousand times better then Wedgwood. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She also saw the scholastics and sports. It was beyond amazing. She then looked at alumni. There was a special Billings alumnus. That was what Noelle had called her and her friends the Billings Girls. What the heck did that mean? She looked at the Billing alumni all of them attended Ivy League and were at least multi millionaires. Billings was like a sorority. She couldn't keep up with that. Yet somehow she'd have to.

"This is absolutely crazy," Massie groaned.

"Well they will only be here for three months and then we can be the Alpha's again," Dylan said giving up.

"Girls we are the Pretty Committee we don't lose. Kristen will just have to show them on the soccer field. This is our school not theirs, we know it," Massie said triumphantly.

The Pretty Committee gave each other high fives. They were determined to win this school. It was theirs they knew it and Easton didn't. They may be more sophisticated, but this was not their place. It was the Pretty Committees place.

Massie felt pride. There was a reason she was the Alpha. She leaned in the table and whispered, "Remember what we did in seventh grade?"

"When we spied on the boys using the stuffed bear?" Alicia guessed.

Massie grinned, "Yes, lucky for us we can do the same thing here. The Billings Girls are going to have the same type of class. We're just going to have to put a camera in room 210 after school. We'll do the same thing to the guys at Easton except in room 203."

"First how do you know this? Second what if it back fires on us?" Dylan argued.

Massie glared at Dylan. How dare she question her plan! "I asked for their schedules at the office. It will work because we are older and we will plan how to use the information instead of it destroying us. When we did it with the guys we wanted to be their friends, we only want to destroy the Easton group," she explained.

"Point," Alicia exclaimed.

Dylan nodded, "Diabolical, so where do we get the camera?"

"From the school T.V. station. Alicia can easily lift one and we'll set it up to send to all of our phones," Massie answered proud of her plan.

"Do you know how to do that?" Claire asked.

"No, but your LBR friend dose. We'll simply blackmail her into it using the flood she caused," Massie said smiling. Her plan didn't have any flaws.

"I'd rather you referred to her by her name," Claire snapped.

"Claire, do I look like a phone operator?" Massie asked.

"No," Claire said knowing the punch line was coming.

"Then why do you think I'd call people by their names?" Massie snickered.

It was the first time all lunch the Pretty Committee actually burst out laughing for real. Massie smiled at herself. She still had it and those dumb Easton kids couldn't do anything about it. She began to feel more and more confident about her plan. Once they had dirt on them they'd spread it all around school so no one would talk to them. She truly was Alpha material.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

**I own, but I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did cause then I'd be filthy rich and famous, but I don't.**

Chapter 4

RPOV

I finished dressing for soccer. I laced my cleats up extra tight. Noelle had told me that we had to show the team that we kicked ass and they better be damn glad to have us. I put my hair in a high ponytail.

Noelle tapped me on the shoulder, "You ready to show Deadwood what we're made of?" We'd begun to call Wedgwood Deadwood because it was boring. It was still better then my old school, but I didn't mention that.

"Yeah, but it wont be much of a challenge," I sighed.

"I know this place sucks we will be starters no question. Not that we haven't always been starters," she agreed.

We walked out of the locker room talking about how lame this school was. I could tell that we were the only players who hadn't gotten to the field yet. It didn't matter to us, Noelle had this thing about showing up fashionably late. I think it was so we wouldn't have to help set up practice.

"So did you look at that stupid period we have where we talk about feelings and crap?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, like I'm actually going to talk about my feelings to some stupid teachers," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know whoever set up that class must have been on something strong and having a lot of it," she joked.

I laughed, "Do they actually think we're going to do what they want us to."

She shrugged, "Don't know, but I think they feel that we might be uncomfortable because we're new. What kind of shit is that we're Billings we never feel uncomfortable."

"I know lame," I agreed. We were at least ten minutes late. Practice was already set up and they were just getting in the huddle. We got there just in time so we didn't miss a minute of direction.

"Here's how it's going to work. Coach is out today so I'm in charge," Kristen informed us. Then she turned to us just in time to see Noelle roll her eyes. "I see Noelle and Reed are late. You two our team has no excuses when it comes to time. It's disrespectful. Go run two laps now!" she ordered.

Noelle looked at her like she was kidding.

"What you afraid running two laps is going to mess up your hair?" Kristen snapped.

"My hair doesn't get messed up, and if it dose, it looks sexier then your hair ever could. Anyway it's just it's our first day and we got lost," Noelle said lying through her teeth about getting lost. No one could ever get lost on this tiny campus the soccer fields could be seen from everywhere.

"Yeah right," Kristen scoffed, "Now run."

Noelle put her hands up, "Fine, but I suggest you run with us you could use a little diet. Your ass has more mass then my entire body dose."

At that I laughed freely. The rest of the team struggled to muffle their laughs. Apparently they were afraid of this girl. Why anyone would be afraid of someone who would better fit into middle school I don't know. Her glare couldn't even get her in a hundred feet of the Billings House.

Noelle and I sprinted both laps. We didn't want to seem out of shape so we pushed it to our limits. Thankfully Easton had done a good job at getting us in shape. We were hardly breathing hard when we were done. It was clear we were in better shape then Deadwood.

"Ok we're going to scrimmage, nine on nine," Kristen directed. She gave one team pennies and told all our positions. Good thing two of last years seniors were the starting forwards because that was what Noelle and I always were. No one else wanted to leave there practiced position. Kristen was our wing along with a girl named Tina. Luckily our team didn't have pennies. At Easton every person had their own penny. Here at Deadwood though there was just a pile of used sweaty ones.

When Kristen blew the whistle Noelle smiled at me. We had kick off and I tapped it over the line. Noelle got to it and dribbled it forward. She effortlessly made it past her first five challengers. Kristen was yelling at the other team clearly upset at Noelle's skill. When I got to open space she kicked it with a strong force right to my feet. I got the ball and dribbled it up to the goal. The goalie was ready. I decided if I shoot she'd probably get it. I faked a shoot and the goalie dove. Instantly I passed it to Noelle and she scored. I ran back to the center where the kick off would take place. The team was giving Noelle high fives.

Right before the kick off Kristen yelled, "Let's switch up teams a little. Noelle Reed go to the other team take over for Jane and Laura. You two come take their position, but Jane switch with me and Laura you do kickoff."

We changed or position. It was me against Kristen. We were lined up perfectly. I smirked I'd take her down like no other. I decided to let Kristen get her hopes up before I smashed them. Laura kick it and Kristen got it. I ran back and let the wing challenge her. The wing failed. Then middy challenged her and failed. I sighed as I charged her. She tried using fancy footwork to get around me, but I'd seen her do her tricks to the wing and the middy. Noelle saw what I was doing and ran up line. Effortlessly I stole the ball from Kristen she stumbled over her feet and hit the ground HARD! I launched the ball up to Noelle and ran up line in case she needed someone to pass to. She dribbled past all the defenders making them look pathetic. We made it to the goal at the same time. Instead of faking it she lined the angels up right and slammed the ball into the post. The goalie dove and missed. The ball came flying to me and I headed it in. Our team cheered now the score was even. Well unless it was Easton against Deadwood then it was far from even. The rest of practice went the same way. Noelle and I were the only ones who actually touched the ball, except Kristen who got it after kick off, but I always stole the ball from her with out even trying.

After practice Noelle came up to me and gave me a high five, "Like I said on the first day of practice Glass-lickers got skill, go Glass-licker."  
"Please any untalented moron could put Deadwood to shame," I said modestly.

"Hey did you notice Dash, Thomas, Gage, and, Josh watched out practice?" she asked.

"Not really," I admitted. I'm glad they were watching because I made myself look amazing out there on the field.

"Well they were. Now we get to go back to that damn hotel. At least it's four stars, but Embassy Suites can't compete with Billings. Thank God Billings didn't burn down," Noelle said.

The guys came down to us, "Kick ass practice, babe," Dash said as he swung his arm around her.

Thomas came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I may have been dating him for the past three weeks and done a lot of stuff with him, but still one little kiss made my heart flutter and my face blush. Still I wondered how I ended up dating Thomas. He was such a good kisser.

He broke away, "You showed them."

"It wasn't too hard," I replied. I glanced over at Josh. He was glaring at Thomas, why I don't know. It seemed like they were always glaring at each other lately, seemed weird to me.

"You guys ready to go back to that damned hotel?" Gage grumbled.

"No way, we bribed our security guard, well not exactly bribed. He happens to be a hot attendee of the local collage and you know London. At least it saves me some money, like I need it though," Noelle explained.

"Do you Billing Girls always have your security guards and house mothers bribed?" Josh asked in a disapproving tone.

Noelle glared at him. It was an ice cold glare one that would send me running before I joined Billings. "Yeah maybe you should try having fun sometime Hollis," she snapped back coolly.

"So what are you Billing Girls doing?" Dash asked changing the subject away from the fight.

"Hmm… don't know. I think we should go makeover Reed," she replied with the _I just had a idea_ look on her face.

"You don't need to remake her. I like her just the way she is," Thomas said pecking my check.

"Trust me Pearson you'll be thanking me forever," Noelle guaranteed. She turned to me, "Come on let's roll. I'll text the rest of the girls to meet us at the mall."

We were off and I was about to get a Billings makeover. Maybe after this makeover I'd actually fit in Billings. I still didn't understand how I'd gotten in Billings first day at school I was a loser, a nobody, then in a blink of an eye I left my old roommate in the dust to be Billings.

**A/N Reviews are appreciated. Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

**I own, but I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did cause then I'd be filthy rich and famous, but I don't.**

Chapter 5

Massie smiled at Kristen who was the last person to show up at 210. Alicia was the second to last with the two tiny video cameras. She'd walked over here with Dylan while Claire went to get Layne so she could get the cameras to send feed to all the Pretty Committees phones. Massie felt bad that she had to get Claire to do the blackmailing, but turns out she didn't need to be blackmailed. Apparently Layne who happened to be a nerd tool the same math class as Noelle. It turns out Noelle was a royal jerk to her. She wanted payback right away.

"So are you guys ready or what?" Alicia asked.

"Ready," Massie said annoyed that Alicia actually asked the question she was supposed to ask. She shrugged it off as she jiggled the door knob. It was locked. "It's locked."

"Well that sucks. Claire doesn't your little brother have like some lock pick kit?" Dylan asked.

Layne rolled her eyes, "We don't need her little brothers' kit. I happen to know the locks in the school are cheap and if you work the knob the right way it unlocks. I thought everyone knew that." She went up to the door twisted the knob in quick spurs and bam it snapped open. She smiled, "No need for applause."

"Don't worry we weren't tempted," Massie muttered. The Pretty Committee burst out laughing except for Claire. She and Layne just rolled their eyes. At least there was one good thing about Claire having an LBR as a friend.

They slinked in the room nervously. Massie glanced around trying to find the perfect spot for the camera. She had to take in how the classroom was set up. Layne had already decided where to put it though. She shoved a desk to the center of the front wall. Massie didn't argue, why not let her do all the dirty work. Layne fit the camera perfectly where the ceiling and the wall met. It pointed down at a perfect angle.

"Give me your phones!" Layne ordered.

"Don't scratch the screen," Alicia sneered as she handed over her i-phone.

"Try not to get LBR disease on it," Massie said as she handed over her razor she absolutely adored.

"Don't add your number in the contacts," Dylan said giggling now because of all the committees' insults.

Claire handed hers over silently.

Kristin handed hers over, "Don't leave figure prints on the touch screen. I really hate that."

Layne just rolled her eyes at all of this. They'd been teasing her for so long Massie believed she was immune to it. Then a ghastly thought came over Massie. Was the Pretty Committee old? They'd been using the same insults since middle school along with the same routines of gossip points, outfit ratings, and Friday night sleepovers. Massie shrugged it off, the Committee wasn't immature they just had a lot of classics. That had to be it.

"Ok I'm done with this room," Layne announced. "What's next room 203?"

"Yes," Massie confirmed.

"Why are we doing it to the Easton guys they haven't been mean?" Layne asked.

"God Layne, get some school spirit. They're the enemy. By the way Kristin how'd you show them in soccer today? I'm sorry I missed it," Massie apologized as they walked out of the room. Before they closed the door they locked it from the inside so the teacher wouldn't be suspicious.

"I didn't exactly show them," Kristin admitted.

The Committee stopped dead in their tracks, even Layne stopped. "What dose that mean?!" Massie snapped.

"Yes what dose the mean," Alicia hissed.

"Are you saying they outdid you on the field?" Dylan said gasping.

"Guys they have skill in soccer. I couldn't compete! We'll get them in this anyway," Kristin said reassuringly.

They all exchanged worried glances which annoyed Massie. Why were they so worried this was her plan. She hadn't lost a war ever. She always won. "She's right kicking a muddy ball around doesn't mean anything," Massie said reassuringly.

"Point," Alicia sang out.

They went to 203 and put in the cameras. This time they handed Layne their phones silently. It was getting late and Massie's driver would be waiting for them. Of course Massie had came up with an excuse that Claire had gotten a surprise period. No one ever questioned that. She used it all the time, so did all of the girls in the world. It never failed. Finally the fed was set up.

"So here's how it works," Layne explained, "When the camera gets motion it will send you a text message with a link. You go to the link and you can watch what the camera sees and hears."

"Thanks Layne we might even let you in on some gossip," Massie said actually for once in her life being nice to an LBR. The thing was though she wanted to suck up to Layne just in case they needed her again. What was the world coming to Massie Block depending on an LBR. Easton had to be taken down fast or else it would take her down.

They rushed to Massie's car they didn't want to be too late that the period excuse didn't work. I mean you could only be held up for so long. Of course her driver wouldn't know that because he was a guy, but he would suspect.

"You know what we need?" Massie said as they were all piled into the car.

"What do we need?" Alicia asked.

"A shopping trip," Massie paused for the girls to shriek before she turned to Isaac, "Mall please."

"Don't you girls have any homework?" he asked strictly.

"Done, we finished in study hall," Massie said lying through her teeth.

**A/N Reviews are appreciated. Love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3

**I own, but I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did cause then I'd be filthy rich and famous, but I don't.**

Chapter 6

Noelle smiled as she picked up a sheer red dress. It was silk and was extremely revealing. I did love it though it'd look excellent on her. It'd show her toned soccer body. I was surprised when she threw the dress at me and ordered, "Try it on glass-licker."

I held it up and looked at her appalled, "Noelle we're in Saks I can't afford this. Plus it'd look way better on you. Dash would love it."

She smiled, "Of course it would look better on me, everything always dose. Seriously though this is your makeover treat of your friends at Billings. You've got to have the most perfect outfit for the Legacy."

Kiran nodded in agreement, "You so can't wear clearance to the Legacy. I'd give you something from my closet, but I'm a zero you're at least a three."

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Of course you're a zero you're a model. Don't feel bad Reed guys like a little muscle. I mean I have Dash and you have Thomas who dose Kirin have?"

Kiran pouted, "I have plenty of guys who want me. Have you ever read my fan mail?"

Ariana sighed, "Like you get any fan mail?"

Kiran shot her a death glare which would have had me begging for forgivnes, but Ariana didn't even flinch. "I just don't show you the fan mail because you'd be jealous."

"You two hush. We can argue about Kiran's fan mail latter. Right now Reed go ty on this dress," Noelle ordered.

Tiffany smiled, "And when you get out I'll take your photograph."

I rolled my eyes as I took the dress into the dressing room. Sometimes I felt like the Billings girls only befriended me so they could have a barbie they could makeover. Why not me? I needed it I was a scholarship student from a lame city with a boring past. These girls were legendary and to be like them I felt honored.

I put the dress on and examined myself in the mirror before I let them see me. From the front I looked fabulous. I twirled around to make sure all the sides looked just as good. It did the silky fabric hugged my curves and brought out my none existing bossism. I stepped out of the dressing room and was greeted by gasps and complimants. Tiffany ordered me to poise as she snapped pictures with her camera.

Noelle however remained silent until everyone was done, "Well glass-licker I sure do know how to pick out a dress. You look almost presentable.

"Almost?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah," Taylor agreed with her.

"You must get rid of that cheap hair cut and have it put in the hands of a professional," Kiran advised.

"Plus you've got to get better makeup. The colors you wear are ok, but not perfect enough," London pointed out.

Vienna nodded, "Plus it's horrid for your skin. You never buy the cheap stuff."

Ariana sighed, "We have so much to do nails, hair, shoes, accessories."

"This is going to make a great scrapbook," Tiffany squealed as she snapped another photo.

Noelle stared towards the door, "Incoming."

We followed her gaze and saw five girls come in. They held bags from Ralph Lauren, Gucci, and Juicy. I instantly recognized them as the Pretty Committee. They matched their name. They seemed much more like candidates for Billings then I did. Still they didn't come close to walking with the same grace and power as the rest of the Billings girls. At Easton I knew they'd only be lost in the crowd. We made sudden eye contact and held it for a while.

"Massie, how wonderful it is to see you here. I was thinking it was time you went shopping that outfit is so last season," Kiran called across the room. A few other customers glanced up and glared at her for disturbing the silence.

"Why don't you girls come over here," Noelle suggested.

They were to intimidated to argue. Slowly shuffling over. All the poise they had coming into the store was suddenly lost. With it's fall it dragged along my respect.

"Massie tell Reed she looks stunning in this dress," Noelle ordered.

"Sorry I don't lie," she shoot back gaining a little more respect from me as my face colored with a blush.

Natasha who'd been silent for the entire time glared at her and snapped back, "Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to tell her she looks ten damn times more stunning then you and all your friends combined."

Massie looked deep in thought before she blurted, "Do I look like a suggestion box?" After she said this her and her friends smiled like they knew something was coming.

"Certainly," London replied.

"While we're at it let's give her a few suggestions," Ariana suggested.

"Get rid of that purple streak it's so unclassy. If you want to look rebelious why don't you do something rebelious," Tiffany said as she snapped an up close picture of the purple streak in her hair.

Massie glared, "I've had this streak since eighth grade. It's classic Massie."

London rolled her eyes, "Then don't you think it's time for a change."

Alicia smiled, "Yeah one in your attitude." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Massie shout her a death glare.

Noelle could see no one else would step in so before it could even cross the Pretty Committees minds that we had been out of words. "Why can't keep up?"

"Oh no I just think being a tramp was last year. Now as much cleavage as her and Vienna show is just slutty," Alica said triumphantly.

Vienna rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous because you don't have to inner power to show off your boobs."

London shook her head, "No it's clear she's jealous because one of her boobs is bigger then the other. The right ones a little lopsided, can't you tell?"

The Billings girls burst out laughing at this discovery. I couldn't see it and it felt weird to stare for too long. I ended up just laughing with them. I did that a lot. Seemed like Billings had lots of jokes a girl like me couldn't understand.

When the laughter died down Noelle looked Massie in the eyes, "I thought you said you were the Alpha, clearly not. At least I can keep on top. Now it's clear you've lost this verbal joust and my eyes can only take so much burning. With both of thosse in mind get the hell out of our sight!"

**A/N Reviews are appreciated. Love you guys! **


End file.
